This invention relates generally to plants and more particularly to mechanisms used for the movement of plant pots.
The vast majority of plant pots are moved by hand. While this technique is practical for small pots, as the size of the pot (and the plant within it) increases, movement of the pot from one location to another proves to be very difficult.
To this end, a variety of wooden coasters, generally flat, of varying shapes, and supported by casters are available for the moving of heavy potted plants in patios and on decks. Unfortunately, these wooden coasters can be extremely pliable, may not move smoothly, may balk or jerk at any surface irregularity, may break down and, at times, do break down under stress of weight, balance, and movement of heavy potted plants after repeated use.
Available coasters for moving heavy potted plants tend to be somewhat bulky in appearance and appear as simply a supportive moveable structure rather than as an aesthetically harmonious, yet unobtrusive standing base for a potted plant.
There is a need for a strong, yet aesthetically pleasing base on which a heavy potted plant can set, and which when necessary to move the potted plant for care of the plant or maintenance of its setting, will allow safe and easy moving of the potted plant.
It is clear that there is a need for the safe and efficient mechanism to assist in the movement of heavy potted plants.